A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a thin flat display device and a LCD panel is an important part of the liquid crystal display. The LCD panel at least includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A pixel array, data lines and scanning lines crossed with each other are disposed in the array substrate. The data lines provide data signals to the pixel array, and the scanning lines provide scanning signals to sub-pixels. In a conventional array substrate, pixels in a same column are connected to a same data line, and the same data line provides data signals for all the pixels in the column. Pixels in a same row are connected to a same scanning line, and the same scanning line provides scanning signals for all the pixels in the row. In an array substrate, there are many other layout designs of data lines and scanning lines, and one of the layout designs can reduce the number of data lines in half and this layout is called a data line share configuration.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a part of an array substrate has the conventional data line share configuration. In the array substrate, there are a pixel array, which includes sub-pixels P11, P12, P13, P22, and P23, data lines D1˜D5, and scanning lines G1˜G6 crossed with the data lines D1˜D5. Two horizontally adjacent sub-pixels in the pixel array share a common data line (for example, the sub-pixels P12 and P13 share the data line D2, and the sub-pixels P22 and P23 share the data line D2). According to this configuration, the number data lines can be reduced in half in comparison to the conventional pixel driving array of LCD. Adjacent sub-pixels in a same row are connected to different scanning lines (for example, the sub-pixels P12 and P13 are connected to scanning lines G1 and G2, respectively), every two sub-pixels, which has one sub-pixel disposed therebetween, are connected to a same scanning line (for example, the sub-pixels P11 and P13 are connected to the scanning line G2), vertically adjacent sub-pixels are connected to different scanning lines (for example, the sub-pixels P12 and P22 are connected to scanning lines G2 and G3, respectively). According to this configuration, the number of scanning lines is doubled in comparison to the conventional pixel driving array.
Since the doubled number of scanning lines reduced the scan time allocated to each scanning line, the charging time of sub-pixels is also reduced. Currently, the LCD is usually driven using a dot inversion manner. That is, adjacent two data lines have opposite signal polarity, a same data line has opposite signal polarity at adjacent rows. As the data lines has a certain impedance, delay distortion will occur during the transmission of data signals, and this causes the difference of pixel charging rate between two adjacent columns of data lines. As shown in wave shape of driving signals of FIG. 2, D (odd) is the wave shape of data lines of odd numbers while D (even) is the wave shape of data lines of even numbers. D (odd) and D (even) have opposite signal polarity. In FIG. 2, the dashed wave shape is the theoretical wave shape, and the solid wave shape is the actual wave shape having delay distortion. Referring to FIG. 1, taking the wave shape D (even) at the data line D2 as an example, when the scanning lines G1˜G4 are switched on sequentially, the data line D2 charges the sub-pixels P12, P13, P22 and P23 in the same sequence. The data line D2 charges two sub-pixels P12, P13 and the two sub-pixels P22, P23 in a same signal polarity cycle, respectively. In a same signal polarity cycle, insufficient charging exists in the sub-pixels P12 and P22 that are firstly charged due to the signal distortion and the sub-pixels P12 and P22 have lower brightness. The sub-pixels P13 and P23 that are finally charged have higher charging rate and have higher brightness. Taking a look at the entire column, a bright-dark line is produced. Similarly, a plurality of spaced bright-dark lines along the vertical direction will be produced in the entire LCD panel, and the display quality is reduced.
Based on the above, it is desired to provide a solution to overcome the defect of bright-dark lines in liquid crystal display panels.